One Winged Angel
by Prototype909
Summary: Jaffar leaves after being rejected by Nino. When he winds up back with Nergal what will happen? Is he still the Angel of Death? Jaffar X Ursula, Jaffar X Limstella, Erk X Nino, Original Character X Karla. Rated for violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its character but I do own the original characters, Trenton, Alex, Xanon, and Walter.

Prologue –

Jaffar had woken up at 2:00 A.M. the wound he had taken from Sonia was bleeding again. He stumbled around the camp site until he reached Serra and Priscilla's tent. He walked right in (He had lost allot of blood and didn't know what he was doing). As soon as he walked in he saw Serra and Priscilla in there bra and panties. "Hmmm what?" Serra had started to wake up. Serra now conscious screamed when she saw Jaffar. "WHY ARE YOU IN ARE TENT PERVERT!" Serra shouted. This woke up every one and Jaffar ran out of the tent as fast as he could. "Damn I never did get my wound healed" Jaffar thought to him self.

Jaffar soon collapsed after running for about 15 minutes. Nino was the first to find him. "Wow said Legault who was next on the scene this pervert actually knocked out Jaffar?"Oh crap he is bleeding all over the place quick Nino get him to Priscilla and Serra NOW"! Legault rushed Nino along. Nino arrived at there tent surprisingly fast. Serra and Priscilla had him healed in no time but he would have to stay in there tent for a few days. "Nino I need to tell you some thing" whispered Jaffar. "What" Nino said? I...Love you. Jaffar whispered.

"I...I.." Nino began to stammer. "Nino is some thing wrong? Jaffar had a tone of concern in his voice. Jaffar I'm sorry but I...love Erk. Nino said. " !" Jaffar couldn't believe his ears. "Its just he told me that he love me first ... Sorry you came too late" Nino explained. He quickly ran out of the tent the pain in his heart far out weighed the pain in his side. "Jaffar wait! Nino shouted after him. But Jaffar was beyond her voice now.

Ya its short, but its only the prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters but I own all original characters used in this fic.

Chapter one - Jaffar Deserts

Jaffar had slept in the forest next to the camp site that night. He had finally gotten around to stealing a vulnerary from Bartre's tent. "So Nino loves Erk huh?" Jaffar thought to him self. "Well I think I can change that." Jaffar had an evil look in his eye. Jaffar returned to the camp site. "Jaffar where the heck have you been!" Jaffar heard that voice and knew he was in trouble he looked back and saw Eliwood with a stern look on his face. "What do you want Eliwood" Jaffar asked. "Where were you last night we were attacked!" Eliwood was now shouting. Jaffar was now worried. "Is Nino ok? Eliwood had never seen Jaffar so worried. "Ya she's fine thanks to Erk." Jaffar walked off before Eliwood could even say another word.

"Kai! Kai where the hell are you!" Jaffar had just entered his half brothers tent. "Jaffar could you keep it down?" Kai said with a tired look on his face. "Kai I need to borrow your killing Wo Dao" Jaffar stretched out his arm to his brother. "What do you need it for? Kai asked. "I need to kill some one" Jaffar said. Kai started to put the sword away but before he did Jaffar had already snatched it out of his hand and headed toward Erk's tent. "Erk? Erk? Where are you?" Jaffar found no trace of Erk at his tent so he went to ask Priscilla and Serra.

"When he arrived at the healers tent he found them bickering over who Erk liked more. He left as soon as he remembered they might recognize him from last night. He asked Pent and he learned Erk had gone to train in the woods with Nino. Jaffar found there training spot after searching the forest for an hour. "Ok Nino here is the next spell"! Erk made some motions with his hands and a Fire ball came down from the sky barely missing Nino. "Wow that was incredible Erk!" Jaffar heard Nino's voice now.

"Let me try" Nino made identical movements and soon Erk was being pummeled with Fire balls. "Nino can you go fetch me some vulnerarys I'm in allot of pain right about now". Jaffar could tell Erk meant it his skin was torched in several places. Nino left the training ground and headed back toward the camp site. If Jaffar wanted a chance to kill Erk it was now. He griped his killing edge and his brothers Wo Dao tightly.

He jumped out of the trees and landed in a bush while making no sound. "Jaffar you can come out now" said Erk. Jaffar still amazed at how Erk knew he was there stepped out of the bush. "I sent Nino away so we could fight" Erk had a stern tone in his voice. Jaffar didn't need to hear any more then that he quickly got next to Erk nicking Erk's cheek. Erk dodged Jaffar's next attack and countered with a Fire spell catching Jaffar on his knee. Jaffar still not backing down rushed towards Erk yet again missing barely. Erk used an Elfire spell hitting Jaffar's other knee. "Jaffar stop with those injured knees you don't have a chance against me."

Jaffar started spinning his blades around. Erk couldn't believe his eyes there were three Jaffar's around him. The Jaffars ran circles around Erk. Soon the Jaffars merged back into one and Jaffar went in for the kill. He slashed a V shape incision into Erk, cutting off Erk's left arm and leaving his body broke and battered. "Who doesn't stand a chance now Erk?" Jaffar smiled. Jaffar felt a sharp pain in his back. Nino had blasted him with an Elfire tome. "Nino..." Erk had a sign of relief on his face. Before Erk or Nino could even blink Jaffar was gone.

"I don't have any where to go now except back to the black fang ... and Nergal."

END CHAPTER 1. Don't worry this isn't how short all the chapters will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Note I do not own Fire Emblem or any of of its characters

Chapter 2 - Jaffar's return

Jaffar had stolen a boat from a nearby port and was now sailing towards dread isle. He hoped the wound he inflicted on Erk had killed him. Jaffar's back now had a scar from Nino's attack. The scar was in the shape of a wing and it looked as though it was sprouting from Jaffar's back. The cool mist the erupted from the sea felt good against Jaffar'sAs soon as Jaffar set foot on dread isle he was surrounded by black fang members. "Who the hell are you" there leader growled. "I'm Nergals angel of death" Jaffar whispered as he cut down all of the members in mere seconds. When he arrived at the dragon's gate he was greeted by Nergal. "So you came back Jaffar" Nergal had a smile on his face.

"Yes im back" Jaffar told Nergal. "Im ready for my next assignment" Jaffar said. "Alright Jaffar this is Walter he will be your new partner he is my apprentice so I hope you treat him with respect." Nergal explained that Jaffar would report to the Black Fang head quarters for his next assignment. "I will take you to the new Black Fang Head quarters" Limstella said. Limstella tripped down the stairs of the dragon gate and Jaffar caught her accidentally, groping her breasts in the process.

"….." Jaffar didn't say any thing but he could feel a heat growing in his face, he was blushing. "Its ok I do not feel embarrassment like you humans do" Limstella said. Limstella headed back to the back of the dragons gate. "So your Nergal's angel of death huh? I'm Nergal's..." Walter was cut off by Jaffar. "Shut Up I don't want your life's story" Walter was now angry "Why you….." Walter started to reach for his magic tomb but Jaffar sliced it in half. Walter kept his mouth shut the rest of the way and they continued to the black fang head quarters.  
When they arrived at the new black fang head quarters they were amazed it was even colder and more isolated then the last. This time it was in the deep mountains of Illia.

Ursula was freezing to death. "Damn sooo cold." Ursula was obviously getting tired of the weather "Why hell do we have a damn headquarters in the mountains..." Lloyd walked over her and started reaching for Ursula's shoulders "Perhaps I could warm you up then..." Ursula slapped Lloyd on the face "Don't touch me!". Lloyd backed away, "He won't come back you know that, the punishment for traitors is death." Ursula sunk, Lloyd was right he would never come back. Just then she spotted two figures in the distance, "No….it can't be." Lloyd said under his breath.

"Jaffar!" Ursula ran out to meet Jaffar making sure to shove her breasts in his face.. "I'm glad you decided to come back to me" said Ursula. "What a lucky ass" Walter said jealously. Ursula clung to Jaffar as she led them into the complex

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
